Love Requires Forbidden Secrets
by wb-ismymiddlename
Summary: Raven has a steamy secret and Robin wants to know what that secret is. How far is he willing to go to uncover it? Starfire's also got some tricks up her sleeve. Does anyone not have secrets anymore? Rated M for safety...and later chapters. Possible lemon.
1. Artie's Palace

Chapter one- Artie's Palace

Robin's pov

She was up to something. I was sure of it. And as the leader I felt that it was my duty to find out exactly what "IT" was.

Or maybe that's just the excuse I used to watch her. What could she possibly be up to? What could be worth all the trouble she was going through to hide it from all of us? I didn't like it. And I WOULD figure it out. Think impossible. What's something you'd never expect to catch Raven doing?

_**Shopping?**_

…Negative. The malls aren't even open this late.

_**Could she have a boyfriend?**_

That's a possibility, but why would she hide that? Most people would find that something to celebrate.

But then again Raven wasn't most people

_*squeak*_

There she was. If Raven was anything she was consistent. She would leave the same time every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Who knows how long she had been leaving. The ONLY reason I had this piece of knowledge was because I'd had one too many glasses of punch at Starfire's "social get together". She threw them at least once a month because she thought they kept the team from feeling the effects of working so hard to keep our city safe.

Who knows she could be right.

Anyway.

I'd had too many glasses of punch that night and my bladder decided that it wasn't quite finished with me yet.

_**Flashback**_

I woke up around midnight to the feeling of a full bladder. All that punch. I grabbed my mask off the dresser beside me and rose out of bed to go to the restroom when I heard a door quietly shut in the hallway. I automatically knew it was ravens since she stayed right across the hall. Not thinking much of it I sat in the bed a little while. I figured she may be having a similar bladder moment.

A minute went by and I didn't hear the restroom door open.

Huh.

I rose up off the bed quietly, senses already alert as I opened my door, (As a superhero your paranoia is what keeps you alive. And make you feel like an idiot all at once.) And peeped outside to see what was going on.

Empty hallway.

_What the hell?_

I quietly walked into the hallway, following in the direction where I assumed Raven had gone. Man she was quiet. I couldn't hear anything. My brows burrowed in concentration as I tried to both conceal my footsteps and listen to hers. My snooping led me to an empty common room. I blinked a couple of times, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. No Raven. I scanned over the room and to parts of the kitchen. None of the lights in this part of the tower were turned on so she probably wasn't here. I guess she went the other way.

Honestly at this point I didn't even want to know what was happening. I was probably over thinking things and I really wanted to go back to bed. She may not have even left her room. Maybe Starfire should throw more parties. With that thought I turned around and headed back to my room. Convinced that I was being ridiculous.

I soon found out that I wasn't quite so ridiculous.

**End Flashback**

_*squeak*_

There she was. I rose out of bed fully dressed. This time I was prepared. Or at least I thought I was. I had come to this point many nights where I told myself that I was going to follow Raven out the house to wherever she went on these nights. But I could never finish what I started. I sort of felt that it was an invasion of her privacy. Would I want someone following me?

_But then again I'm not the one sneaking out on Tuesday and Thursday nights. _

So I would always get dressed and wait in my bed until I heard her door open.

_I would go through with this. I would do it this time._

I opened my door quietly when I was sure raven was inside the elevator. Then I dashed (quietly) down the hallway to the flight of stairs, running noiselessly down to the first floor. I pressed my ear against the door to hear her engorge herself and the alarm system at the front door in one of her energy fields so no one could hear her disarm it. I never could figure out why she just didn't pass through the walls out the tower.

Guess she didn't know that it didn't block the sound completely.

Out the door she went. And shortly after I followed.

This is where I hit my biggest disadvantage. Raven could fly. I could not. I couldn't just tear after her on my noisy motorcycle. She would hear me and abort the mission.

Ha. Look at me. Everything was always work.

Good thing she still wore her tracker. Maybe she wanted to be found. (Raven was just making all kinds of mistakes tonight)I gave her a few minutes to reach her destination before following. While I was waiting I thought about what action I would take when I finally figured out where she had been going. Was I just going to confront her? Would I stay hidden?

Well I would have to get there to find out. I turned on my ignition about ten minutes later and sped off after the little red dot on my radar. The direction she was headed was so odd. What could she possibly want on this side of the town? The whole ride there I tried to run through every possible place and reason as to where she was headed.

And none of them could even begin to touch the idea of where we really ended…

**Artie's Palace of Beautiful Women**

……………a strip club?....Come on now.

I didn't even know what to think at this point. So instead of trying to put the pieces together, I casually walked in…. to Artie's Palace.

**A/N: I read stories on here as well and i get really impatient when authors don't upload fast enough for my liking lol. But anyway i will be leaving out of town for a week and if you read this and happen to like it just know that i havent forgotten about it. just wont be able to update for a bit. but trust me...there is more. so yeah, just keep reading :D. I may put up a chapter two before i leave.**


	2. Leather stilettos?

**Leather Stilettos.**

**side note: i have absolutely nothing against strippers. **

**Robin's POV**

Good thing I came in casual clothing. My usual traffic light uniform would probably attract too much attention. Even though I always did think it was rather stylish. As far as uniforms go.

Smoke hit me as soon as I strolled inside. The smell of alcohol followed. I'd never really taken to these places. I was brought up on the idea that respectable women did no such thing. Don't get me wrong I'm sure there are some lovely strippers. But the whole concept of dancing naked for others wasn't high up on the list in my household.

Even though there was low lighting I decided to keep my sunglasses on. Never could be too careful. (Paranoia-2 Robin-0) That and Raven knew my eyes were blue. She'd known it since the day we were mentally bonded. Thankfully and as predicted, she kept it a secret. I could trust Raven…or so I thought.

Without trying to look to suspicious, I scanned the place in search of Raven and the reason she would even be here in the first place.

This wasn't like her. In my mind we were very close. The best of friends. The fact that she held a secret cut me deeper than it would the other team members. But of course they wouldn't hear it from me. No one knew my eyes were blue.

I found an empty table fairly close to the stage and took a seat. I could only come up with three reasons to why Raven would turn up here.

She was meeting someone. (?)

She was employed here as a waitress. (?)

She was a dancer (?)

I didn't like any of those reasons. But for the sake of the pure image I had of Raven in my head I decided to go with number one. So I started to scan the place once again in search of Raven and this "mysterious" person she was supposedly meeting here. Maybe she did have a boyfriend…

"_**Next up Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new addition to our lineup. Please give a warm and sexy welcome to...Purple Temptress"**_

Raven was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Or in a back room. How many hidden rooms did this place have anyway? I could be here all night! I turned around in my seat preparing to get up when I caught a flash of porcelain pale skin on the stage. I've only seen one person that shade of pale in my life.

Holy…Shit.

Raven entered the stage in what "Artie" _considered_ a school girl outfit. Equipped with a short grey and black plaid skirt and a lace white corset. Hair placed in two loose ponytails with loose strands framing her face. Huh. Didn't know school girls wore leather stilettos.

He had to admit. Raven looked like every inch of the temptress she was playing on stage tonight. He had never paid much attention to Raven before…this.

But then again how often did Raven showed up to missions in sexy corsets.

He'd never noticed how smooth and flawless her skin looked. He'd never noticed how her waist curved perfectly into full hips. He'd never noticed how toned and shapely her pale legs were (which was odd considering she wore a leotard for goodness sake). Or how all of her was so very proportioned and… softly voluptuous. She was so graceful. She was so poised and wonderful. Where had she hidden all of this?

As soon as he thought it he had to look away. This was his best friend. Best friends don't think about each other that way. Best friends don't watch other best friends prance around in extremely sexy outfits.

Raven stalked away from the curtain slowly and scanned her audience with a look of pure trained lust. Like she wanted to caress everyone in the room. He'd never seen that look in Raven's eyes before. He wasn't sure how it made him feel. But he was sure of one thing…it wasn't negative.

She continued to stalk toward the front of the pole. Slowly rolling her hands starting from her hips up to her breasts and up the sides of her neck to twirl her ponytails. She then transformed her face into one of a pure tease. Asking everyone in the room "do you want more?"

Did I want more?……….yes………..wait no

**Normal POV**

Raven then proceeded to unzip her own corset from the back. Bringing hoots and howls from the audience. Raven tossed the corset to another part of the stage and began to roll her body in such a seductive way that Robin found himself quite transfixed with her movements. Raven was obviously no novice. How long exactly had Raven been coming here?

She then began to lightly twirl around the pole with one arm. Twirling with her hair once again with the other hand. Snaking her body around the pole she began to perform various tricks that had the audience hollering once again. Raven was definitely no novice.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really the Raven he woke up to every morning in the tower? Was this the witty, intelligent, and dry humored woman he was so close to? Robin felt like a fool. How could he have missed this? Even though a part of Robin was strangely aroused, the other half was confused…and slightly ticked. If anyone should know what she was doing it was HIM.

Wait that sounded pretty awful. Raven didn't belong to him. But in a way he was slightly jealous. Jealous that Raven decided to show a side of herself to these strangers. That she could be so very open with them.

Not that he wanted Raven to give him private shows in his room or something. He just wanted to see her open up to him the way she opened up to them. He wanted to be the one to get her out of her shell. He wanted to be the cause of her fun and happiness.

Huh. Still sounded selfish.

Robin was no stranger to secrets. But to him this was a bit much. This wasn't just a secret. This was an entirely different side AND life. I'm pretty sure these folks didn't know that she was also an honorable super heroine. Robin and Raven shared everything. Or at least he thought.

Actually that was a lie. They both had their secrets. But they agreed to disagree. They knew there were things about each other that they weren't ready to share. And that was fine. Hopefully one day they really would know everything about each other.

This didn't count. This was just mean.

Raven then began to crawl towards the closest tables to the stage and dance for her eager fans. What Robin did find strange is that she wouldn't accept the cash they were offering to her.

Huh? Isn't that usually why they danced?

She proceeded to dance around the edges without picking up the money. Even when the men would try to slip the money into her skirt she would gracefully take it out and place it into their hands. Even that smallest movement seemed sexy.

Robin still couldn't believe his eyes. So many thoughts were coursing inside of him.

_**Raven looked beautiful tonight. But didn't I always think she was beautiful? Yeah I think so.**_

_**Oh lord, shouldn't I know the answer to these things?**_

_**I think Starfire is beautiful.**_

_**But that's different. She's my girlfriend.**_

_**Am I attracted to Raven?**_

_**You can think someone is beautiful without wanting them Right?**_

_**I think so.**_

_**I don't want Raven. She's my best friend. Who just happens to be beautiful. Happens all the time.**_

_**Yeah there you. Beautiful Best friend. Problem Solved.**_

Raven finished up her act and gracefully pranced off the stage. Leaving the cheering audience and Robin to sit in his mixed thoughts and feelings. Feelings that would keep him up nights to come.

Robin had to gather his composure before getting up and exiting the building. He vowed he would never go into a strip club ever again. Ever. If he did he would always expect her to pop put on stage. Did he want to experience this again?

He couldn't decide.

Still lost in thought Robin straddled his motorcycle and began the long drive back to the tower. He started to wonder back to the question of confrontation. Would he confront her? He had absolutely no idea how to bring that up, let alone say it. There's no easy way to say "hey, I've been following you and watching you dance the last couple of nights. And I must say. You make a fantastic stripper."

No. He was pretty sure the only thing he would get from that was thrown through the wall.

One thing was for sure. Tomorrow morning was most definitely going to be an interesting one. He was definitely going to try to pull this secret out of her. This could actually turn into something fun.

Face….say hello to the tower wall.

****

IsabellaRoth: haha thank you i try. you gave me a lot of good advice and suggestions. Im definitely going to try to fit some of those in! I never really liked Raven shy either. But i do see her as stand offish. But dont worry. she will be speaking her mind in my ff. In this chapter i wanted to sort of give her a sexy side, but i will most def stay true to ravens character.

**Summer: thanks! im glad you like it. this is my first story and i wasnt sure people would read it. fyi your review was the first one i read and it had inspired me to finish and put this second chapter up. :D**

**Soundwave0107: thank you very much :). lol yes Raven has some tricks up her sleeve. :o**

**A/N: these chapters felt a little short to me. I will try to make them longer. Im leaving out of town tommorow for about a week :( and i can guarantee that when i get back there will be AT LEAST two wonderful chapters to post up. thank you guys for reading.**


	3. Penny for your thoughts

Chapter 3

I felt guilty sometimes. But this was something that I had to do. I loved my friends. I really did. But this was just something they wouldn't understand. And that's precisely why I won't tell them. I didn't feel like being judged more than I already had been in my life. I was never tan enough, too quiet, anti social, a bitch. you name it and someone had probably said it to me at some point. I've been considered a curse in everyone's eyes for as long as I can remember. That takes a toll on person's confidence.

Look at me. Feeling sorry for myself, when I honestly know that my life could have turned out so much worse. Besides, look at me now. I can do whatever I want in this world. I'm a free woman. No more Trigon, no more caged emotions. I've destroyed my father. Gained control of myself. Saved the world. I know who I am. I should be proud of myself. And honestly I am. Not many people can say they've done any of those things. So why am I basking in pointless sorrow?

Because I'm in love and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. Of course when I can finally act on my feelings something else comes and prevents it from happening. Fate has fucked me once again.

He is my only flaw. My ONLY weakness. My Achilles heel. He is the only one who can break me down in less than a heartbeat. And I hate him for it. I hate that he sets my insides on fire without even trying. Without even knowing. Love is foreign to me. But I knew when it hit. It's pretty much always been there. I just chose to ignore it.

Of all my bad karma I think love has been the worse. I have to wake up every day to see him holding someone else besides me in his embrace. I'd rather reincarnate Trigon and destroy him again. My goodness how to people on earth go through this feeling more than once in a lifetime. Humans don't receive enough credit. Like I said, I'd rather face Trigon twice. That was the only positive thing about my caged emotions. It was like a switch. I could turn it off if I wanted to. Ignore it. I could just meditate, send them away, and become the cold bitch everyone thought I "was". Like I said, they wouldn't understand.

_He might. _

_Shut up logic._

But anyway.

I strip. It makes me feel good. It's a way to release all my feelings. That may not make sense to most and it doesn't have to. It gets the job done. When I dance I feel like I don't have to be anyone but me. On that stage I don't have to put up any fronts. No one labels me as the hero or the Goth and anything in between. They see me as the person I am on stage and it feels great. It feels nice not to have people know about my history as a prophecy or know that I don't exactly come off as chatty is social situations. All they see is the dancer. Most see my dancing as something negative. I don't think people realize how much skill and grace it takes. The tricks I do take so much of my strength to accomplish. HA! I should suggest this as a warm up for the team. The image of beast boy working a pole would make my day.

It's wonderful. When the music starts I just loose myself. There is no control, no holding back. I release everything and just throw myself into my performance. I feel sexy. When I take of my clothing I feel as if people are just seeing just me. I get nothing sexual out of it. Although of course that's why most come to see me. I take my clothes off because I want the whole experience. Nothing on me. Naked I feel as if I am giving my entire being and that being…and accepted.

You may ask why it has to be a strip club that I have to dance naked and not in my own room. It's not the same. When you're by yourself it's just you and empty space. No acceptance there. Except for you liking you. Which I've already accomplished. When I undress for others I feel as if I am exposing my entire self and everyone likes it. Even if it's just for my body. I do it for my own feelings. Not theirs.

It sounds pretty pathetic when put that way. But if you were in my shoes you wouldn't think so. Everyone wants to be liked and accepted. This is just my way of dealing. No one has to like it. It makes me feel wonderful. And that's all that matters. I may not express myself like the average, but hell… When have I ever been that?

Ha.

That's not to say I don't like my life now. I love it honestly. I'm the happiest I have ever been. I'm closer to my friends than I have ever been. Starfire and Me's relationship has improved dramatically. We go shopping together every week and I find myself laughing with her and even coming out of stores with bags in my hand. It's wonderful. But there are still times when I have to reject some of Starfire's attempts to get me in some ridiculously colorful outfits. I can tell it makes her happy, and it makes me happy that I could bring happiness instead of sorrow like I was created for (Raven-1 Trigon 0). She's changed so much in the last couple of years yet stayed exactly the same. At 19 years old she was still gorgeous. Her English had gotten slightly better as did her hugging, although they could still leave you quite breathless. She had grown about two or three inches which made me at my height 5'4 feel like even more of a dwarf. Her style had changed and yet also stayed the same. She now donned a long layered hairstyle with longer bangs. I think it fits her well. She still has boys following and chasing her around in public. But by this point she'd gotten so used to it that she had so of developed an immune to it. I think most of the change to her has come in maturity and wiser instincts. Speaking of change thanks to her I've gotten better at "spa time". When Starfire and I polished each other's nails mine would always come out perfectly aligned and inside the lines while hers would end up resembling a 3 yr olds artwork. I have moved up to middle school talent. One day at a time.

Beastboy and I.…are getting better. I still can't stand his awful jokes and he still loves to play silly pranks on me. And I will always continue to insult him every time an opportunity presents itself. But there are times where Beastboy and I will agree on the same movie to watch or ill actually crack a smile at one of his** "**attempts**"** to insult me. I even let him talk me into playing a racecar game once….._once_. Beastboy, to my surprise as well as the others, grew into a buff taller man. The inches literally came out of nowhere. He had started working out once everyone else started growing and "the guys were making him feel even weenier" as he put it. No one argued with that. Other than that Beastboy pretty much remained the same. Goofy and extremely corny with his random moments of wisdom.

Cyborg and I have always been close. It feels as if he were born my big brother. I find myself in the garage every chance I get to engage him in one of the many conversations we'll have with one another. I've gotten him to try a couple of books off my shelf. He likes them. We like talking about them and we like how they have strengthened our already strong relationship. Physically he hasn't really changed. But that mind of his (partially thanks to me) is much much wiser. And just to piss Beastboy off I usually agree with Cyborg at dinner. Meat it is.

Robin… *sigh*….Oh Robin. Our leader. My leader. My weakness. My love. It wouldn't matter how much or how little he changed. He would always be the same in my mind. Intelligent, handsome, witty, stubborn, and an ass. He'd grown to be around 6'0. His young teen body molding into one of a strong man. No objection on my part. He still styled his hair with WAY to much gel in those long shiny bangs of his, which I always made fun of for all the products in it…and I would never admit how much I like his hair. I've grown closer to him than any other titan in the tower. After the battle to save me from my father it just sort of threw us together. We used each other to deal. It all started with our late night talks when neither of us could sleep. He would always find himself inside my room to talk about what had happened and how it left him feeling. How sometimes he would have nightmares that would leave him waking up breathless in cold sweat. He would talk for hours. I would listen. And he would listen to me. When I needed someone to share my thoughts with. Sometimes we talked about random things. No subject was left untouched. Sometimes he would just come in there and we'd sit in silence. It was enough. Each other's company was all we needed….

_**Flashback **_

_***knock**__*_

_I knew it was robin even before I felt his aura. Who else would come to my room at 2 am?_

"_You know the code Richard I don't even know why you bother knocking anymore."_ Raven yelled as she turned on her low purple solar lamp.

Robin peaked inside her room, blue eyes vibrant even in the low lighting, _"Sorry I just feel it's an invasion of your privacy if I just walked in unannounced. You could have been busy"_

Raven stared at him for a moment before replying "_of course, my schedule is quite full at 2 in the morning, you've come just in time"_ as she gestured for him to come lay down beside her.

Unaffected by her remark Robin let himself in and plopped gently on the empty side of Raven's bed, which over the last couple of weeks had turned into "his side". He lay on his back for a minute or two before rolling over on his side to look at her. She followed suit. Robin sighed as he began to draw small circles into her violet sheets. Raven just watched him muse over in his thoughts. She didn't even bother asking why he was there or what he had dreamed about this time. If he wanted to talk he would. So for now they sat in her silent room, staring at nothing in particular. This time Robin broke the silence first.

"_You ever think about how life is going to be when we retire?"_

Raven frowned slightly. This was different.

"_No. I usually just try to make it through the present. Why?"_

Robin looked up at her for a minute before answering, "_I don't know, I mean, we won't be at this forever and we've been doing this for so long that I'm not really sure that any of us could adjust to being normal people"._

Raven just looked at him for a moment. Trying to read his face to find her answer. Nothing.

"_I'm not sure either. I mean it shouldn't be too hard. We may not be too great at it at first, but we'd have the rest of our lives to figure it out. We'd end up managing somehow. We're smart people; I can't imagine all of us just failing at life because we don't save the city anymore. It shouldn't be to difficult really. Normal people have jobs, they have homes, they pay bills, have children, and tackle life's problems just like we do, as best as we can. We sort of _are _normal in a strange way Richard. We just save lifes occasionally. But that doesn't mean we can live normal lives. It will hard, but i have faith in us._

Robin smiled at her. "Always_ logical." _

Raven raised a brow

"_It's not a bad thing Rae. It's one of my favorite things about you. I love how you can always find the logical side of everything. I can give you any situation and I can just sit and watch the wheels turn in your head as you work to find the most sensible and logical answer. But what makes your answers so special is that unlike most, your logic includes emotion. Most people who think logically cast emotions aside as logic holds it, they do tend to get in the way of a logical explanation. But not you Rae. Not you."_

Raven didn't really know how to respond to that. So she stayed silent.

He continued to look at her. "_you're not saying anything, which usually means that you have nothing to say or you're thinking. I can't see the wheels in your head turning so I'm going to go with I made you speechless". _He smirked as he said that last sentence, which caused Raven to snort out a laugh and roll her eyes.

"_You wish boy blunder. I could have been silent for a number of reasons. Maybe I did have something to say. Maybe I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."_

Robin's smirk grew bigger, "_really now, and just how would you go about hurting my feelings?  
_

"_well", _Raven started as she propped herself up on her elbow, "_I could start by insulting your suffocated hair. Won't you let it breathe Richard? Why must you pile so much gel in it? _She mimicked in a teasing voice.

Robin looked at her for a long moment before propping himself up on his elbow with a glint of mischief in his eyes, yet holding a serious expression.

"_Breathe huh_?_ Would you like me to let _you_ breathe?_

Raven's smile dropped in confusion. And she didn't have enough time to process what that sentence meant before Robin pounced on top of her. Straddling her as his fingers grazed at her sides, tickling her.

"_Are you breathless dear Raven? Shall I let you breathe?"_

Raven couldn't stop laughing long to get out a full sentence. Using all her breath she mustered up "OK!...YOU WIN!"

Robin wouldn't let up "Say_ my hair is fantastic"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Say my hair is fantastic!"_

"_NO!"_

" _as you wish…."_

"_OK!...OK!...YOUR…HAIR…IS…FANTASTIC!"_

"_Say I have the most fantastic hair in the world"_

"_RICHARD!"_

Robin finally stopped attacking her sides giving her enough time to catch her breath, laughing himself as he watched her struggle to get it.

"_That wasn't funny __**dick" **_she threw at him with emphasis on the last word.

"_Really? You seemed to be laughing pretty hard a minute ago"_

Raven glared up at him. He giggled a little before realizing the position they both lay in. Making him smirk even harder. He loved playing with Raven. Raven just stared at him as he stared back at her. Her heartbeat racing as she could feel pink rising up to her cheeks. Robin then began to slowly lean forward towards her. Raven stopped breathing. Robin stopped about an inch away from her face and said "want_ to hear my dream now?"_

**End Flashback**

For awhile we'd slept in one another's room every night out of habit. We were each other's false security blanket. But things changed when he started dating Starfire. We changed. Our talks became less intimate and more of just conversations we had out of habit. Instead of late night talks we would find ourselves in one of my favorite cafes or a favorite restaurant of his. We stayed close but it was not the same. Our conversations went from our deepest secrets to last week's mission or Starfire's favorite soda. I didn't mind talking about Starfire, but I missed Robin.

It was also the worse timing for it to hit me that I was truly in love with Robin. I mean I had always known but it had always sort of taken a backseat. I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. But I definitely turned this switch off. In fact it was off for so long I forgot it was there. I couldn't turn it on. I would just be putting myself in a bad mood. And we would be spending quite a bit more money on light bulbs. *sigh* Average people just didn't get enough credit.

I finished off my tea, leaving a tip for the bartender, and turned to leave Artie's Palace. Home seemed so far away both mentally and distance wise. I cleared my mind as I began to float up into the sky and towards the tower. momentarily losing myself in the free feeling.

Huh. Did I just see Robin's motorcycle?


	4. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

The sun rose to warm the earth for another day. But it was still quite early. The people of Gotham City were just starting to rise up from their beds and get ready to start the day. Shops switched their signs from close to open. The smell of coffee wafted its way through the city streets. People walked the sidewalks with donuts and briefcases in hand. Children laughed as they ran to catch the school buses. People yelled in their cell phones as they lost signal in certain areas. The sound of tires running along pavement was becoming more dominant. People left their houses and went to wherever their needs took them. Some being productive and others choosing to spend the day relaxing and enjoying life. Some straightening their ties and buttoning jackets while others plan destruction on the city or just lazed around. Either way, activity was beginning to buzz around the city.

**Raven**

There were places however were activity was very low. The only person awake in the Titan's Tower was Raven and she was quietly meditating on the roof. She really had no need for it anymore, for her emotions no longer needed restraint. They now roamed as free as they pleased. But she had risen up to this routine her entire life and it just felt silly to stop it now. This was time to think and clear her head as well, so it wasn't completely pointless. Even as adults things were sometimes hectic in the titan's tower. It was also peaceful and really nice to watch the sunset. She was done meditating for the morning and was currently sitting on the edge of the roof just staring out at nothing in particular. It was times like this she would think about herself, her life, her friends, etc. She didn't know why, but she felt today was going to be a good one. It just felt like it was going to be a good one. She rose up off the edge of the tower and starting walking towards the door.

**Starfire**

She was awake but she chose to lay in bed for a little bit and bask in her happiness. Her life was perfect and she just wouldn't change a thing. She had wonderful friends, a wonderful home, and most importantly a wonderful boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she thought of Robin. He was such a wonderful person. He was always so caring and good. She felt so blessed to wake up every morning with a smile on her face. And so blessed that he chose her. She rose from her fuchsia pink sheets and walked over to her gold vanity table covered with vials of perfume, make up, random pink fluffing, and hair accessories. She gently sat down making sure her posture was correct and picked up her brush. She started brushing through her long thick auburn hair. This was going to take awhile because she had to look absolutely perfect. Her hair must shine and flow with perfect bounce. With such a perfect life one had to look the part. After about thirty minutes of brushing, she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with that she saw. And why wouldn't she be? She was perfect. It was why Robin loved her of course. She took a moment to examine herself. She had beautiful eyes the perfect shade of electric green with long lashes that brought out the best in them. Her eyes roamed down to her shoulders, rolling to the side as she checked out them out. Her soft flawless skin carried the perfect tan that never faded. A tan any girl would kill to have. She softly ran her fingers over her collarbone in approval. Yes, she was perfect. And she deserved the perfect man. They had only just started dating but she already knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They were two perfect people who deserved each other. They would make beautiful babies. She sat down her brush and walked over to her lavender walk-in closet and picked out one of her uniforms. This was going to be a gorgeous morning.

**Beastboy**

_"."_ Beastboy wouldn't be up until the last minute. Until he smelt that awful bacon sizzling down in the kitchen. Till then he snoozed in his junky room.

**Robin **

Robin had decided he was going to pound out his confusion in the gym before showing his face to the rest of the team. He didn't sleep at all that night, and when he did finally dose off he would find himself dreaming of a beautiful purple woman. A beautiful woman who was twirling around in silky material. He paused.

He REALLY didn't need this.

He continued battering up Karl the dummy. Robin didn't like where his thoughts were leading him. He had already decided that he lusted after Raven that night, but that was as far as he was digging into his mind. He had Starfire and that was all he needed. She was his one and only, he couldn't hurt her like that.

Where the hell was he going with that statement? Hurting her like what? He wasn't planning on doing anything.

Jesus how do you sort through your own thoughts when there are so many? He moved on to knee strikes. Karl wasn't taking the hits so well but so far he was still standing. He didn't like being uncertain about himself. The fact that Raven's secret had him all beaten up like this frustrated him. He REALLY didn't like how obsessed with it he had become. Even though he had just seen her dance one night he had been observing her for weeks. It slightly reminded him of the times he would obsess over Slade's methods. Not Healthy. So he decided he was just going to come clean about it. There was no way he was going to sit there holding that on his shoulders. He was going to confront her about it.

Karl the dummy finally threw up a white flag and fell from his post.

But he was going to have some fun with her first.

**Breakfast**

"_Dude, I'm not eating that_." Beastboy declared as he pushed away a plate full of bacon that Cyborg had been edging towards him.

"_Come on B, you can't push away something you've never tasted. You might like it_!" Cyborg declared as he starting edging the plate back towards him.

All five of the titans had finally made their way down to breakfast. As predicted Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing about something. How they continued to argue about what to eat at every meal was mystery to all of them. However, over time the arguments seem to lessen. The idea of cooking meals that were friendly towards everyone had finally found its way to their kitchen. Most of the fights were now concerned over what was on everybody's plate instead of the table. Particularly Beastboys.

"_NO! It's like eating my foot or something! Be considerate! Tell you what, you eat a piece yourself and then I'll try the bacon_." Beastboy whined as he pulled the bacon in front of his plate and passed Cyborg a fork for himself.

Cyborg stared at Beastboy and the fork in his hand for a moment before deciding he had lost this quarrel and continued eating his eggs. Beastboy, grinning in satisfaction, pushed away the plate of bacon and stabbed his tofu with a fork of his own.

Starfire to no one's surprise was soaking everything on her plate in mustard. Over the years she had developed some sort of variety with her mustards. Sometimes should bust out with honey mustard or spicy. Every day was different.

"_My friends you must try this new wonderful dish I have created! It is the joining between mustard and Raisin Brand! It is glorious! Robin you must try some!"_ she squealed as she thrust a spoonful in his direction.

Robin was so busy staring a hole through Raven's back that he didn't realize what hit him until the spoon was inside his mouth.

It took everything within him not to spit it back in her face.

Beastboy and Cyborg's throats suddenly needed a lot of clearing.

Raven decided to join the table at the moment setting down her herbal tea and toast down before settling down next to Beastboy, frowning at Beastboy's sad attempts to cover his laughs. Robin, after forcing down that awful spoonful of vomit encouragement, decided to engage Raven in some "every day" conversation.

"_So Raven, how has your morning been so far?"_ he said with a sugary smile.

Raven looked up from her toast to give Robin a skeptical smile, _"It's been nice so far, thanks for asking,"_

Robin never talked to her at breakfast anymore. He was usually so far up Starfire's ass that the rest of them weren't even there. So what the hell?

"_Good good, and how's everyone else's day going?"_ Robin asked turning to the rest of the table.

Everyone except for Starfire looked at Robin as if he randomly sprouted a second head or two. Since he and Starfire had made it official there hadn't been very many conversations where Robin addressed someone besides her.

Starfire, oblivious to everyone's world but hers, turned to Robin with a sugary smile that matched his own.

"_It has been magnificent! It has set up such a glorious mood for the rest of the day!"_ Starfire shouted happily as she looped arms with Robin. Robin, whose intentions was not of Starfire's attention tried to reciprocate her interest by squeezing her arm in response.

He un-looped his arm and turned back to address the rest of the table again.

"_So I've been thinking lately, as the leader I've noticed that the team really isn't as close as it used to be. So I think we should spend more quality time together as a group. Huh?"_

Beastboy and Cyborg glanced at each other from their seats, automatically knowing that they were thinking the same thing. Beastboy decided to speak for the both of them.

"_Uh, are you sure you and Starfire are willing to share your time with the rest of us?"_

It was meant to come out as a joke but something in those words struck home for Robin. He glanced over at Raven. There was no support there. She bore the same expression as the other two. Had he really been spending that much time with Starfire? Was he the reason for the space between his teammates? He looked down at his hands before continuing.

"_I think we should start having designated nights where we all do something together. Like have movie nights or go out on the town or something. What do you guys think?"_

There was excitement from Cyborg and Beastboy's side of the table. Starfire decided to join in the excitement of planning what they were going to do. Raven just stared at Robin from her spot at the table. She wasn't buying it.

"_So Robin,"_ Starfire said, _"When shall we have our nights on the town!"_

That statement reminded him of why he proposed this in the first place.

"_How about Tuesday and Thursday nights?"_ He glanced over in Raven's direction. Thankful once again that no one could actually see where his eyes were.

Raven froze.

"_Yeah! That sounds awesome!"_ Beastboy said happily. Then he joined back in the conversation he, Cyborg, and Starfire were having.

This left a very still Raven and silent Robin to themselves.

"_So you up for it Raven?"_ Robin asked turning in her direction.

Raven gathered up her composure and nodded in his direction. She picked up her tea and drank deeply for something to do.

Robin smiled and started to eat his cereal.

Breakfast continued pretty smoothly for most of the titans with the exception of one. She sat silently in her seat contemplating just how she was going to handle this situation. Of all the days to pick he chose those. Was it possible that he knew? Because honestly the entire suggestion was so random.

"_Are you ok Raven? You seem a little tense?"_

Raven was no pushover. She was not going to give Robin the satisfaction of seeing her face. She knew him, and she could tell by his expressions that he had ulterior motives.

"_I'm fine Robin,"_ She smiled, _"and you have a little milk on your chin."_

Robin's smug expression dropped as he hurriedly grabbed a napkin. Two could play that game Raven.

They all continued to finish up breakfast with light chatter, the excitement of planning their nights out died down a little. Robin continued to stare at Raven from across the table. He wasn't done yet.

"_Having trouble sleeping Raven? I thought I heard you rumbling around late last night" _Robin said as he leaned back in his chair.

Raven stopped in midway motion of bringing her tea glass to her mouth, caught herself, and then continued to drink.

"_No Robin I slept quite well, but yes you probably heard me walking back down to the common room to pick up something I had left there earlier."_

"_It couldn't wait until morning?" _

Up until then none of the titans had really paid attention to their conversation, but that last statement from Robin earned some glances from everyone else at the table.

Raven stared at Robin for a moment before answering. She knew something was up.

"_Yes it could've, but I wanted it then. Do you have a problem with that?"_

He really didn't have anything smart to say to that. _"No, I don't have a problem with that. It's yours and_ _you can do whatever you want with it."_ He picked up his coffee and took a sip to cover up the lame ass answer he just shot out. But he wasn't giving up yet.

Raven, along with the others gave Robin one last odd look before continuing with breakfast.

"_Hey Starfire!"_ Beastboy chirped out happily, _"so I had this dream the other night and…"_

Robin continued to stare at Raven through his mask. Thankfully it kept everyone from seeing what he was really staring at.

"_Your performances on missions has really improved lately Raven, been putting in extra rounds in the gym?" _

Raven put down her tea altogether. _"Well Robin I appreciate the compliment and no, I have not been working out extra. Why do you ask?"_

"_Oh no reason really, I've just noticed your legs are looking quite toned lately"_

itRobin now had Cyborg's attention.

Raven just stared at Robin. What the hell was his problem? She had put down her empty cup.

"_My legs are as they've always been Robin. I'd appreciate if you kept your eyes to yourself"_ with that comment she rose to go pour herself another cup of herbal tea.

Robin smiled to himself. He had poked through that perfect composure.

Cyborg wasn't really sure where this conversation was going.

Robin watched Raven as she poured herself some more tea.

Raven wasn't really sure what to make of the conversation either. The conversation itself wasn't really that strange itself but usually they weren't this friendly towards each other in front of everyone. Raven was a private person. When she was with Robin alone she could be herself, but having the conversations they have with each other at the breakfast table wasn't usual. She decided she was done eating and went to sit in the common room a little early.

Robin put down his cup as he saw Raven come back to the table. He prepared himself for his next couple of comments that he was going to fire at her. He was going to get her to crack. He was a little surprised though when he saw her pick up the plate that no longer held her toast and excused herself from the table. Un-expected. He considered following her for a minute. But no doubt that would look weird, if they even noticed of course. He looked around the table. Beastboy had engaged Starfire in a conversation that to him involved over the top hand movements and screaming. They wouldn't notice if he just up and followed Raven. He looked at Cyborg, and Cyborg stared back at him. Well, almost everyone was distracted. He knew that Cyborg and Raven were close so of course he would have some concern over what just happened at the table. But he wasn't trying to hurt her feelings or anything.

Actually.

What was he trying to do? Was he trying to get her to admit right there at the table that she stripped? Did he want to humiliate her in front of her friends? No, of course not, but that's pretty much what he had been doing. He felt a little guilty. So he just forgot about Cyborg's glaring eyes and got up to follow Raven.

Raven knew he would follow her into the common room. He was trying to make some sort of point at the table and he hadn't made it there, so of course he was going to follow her and prod until he did. So she sat on the couch and waited, flipping channels aimlessly until she heard Robin walk in. He didn't say anything to her right away. Just sort of hovered behind the couch trying to gather his thoughts and figure out the "right" way to go about what he was trying to the entire morning. He thought he wanted to just pull it out of her. Now he wasn't sure what he wanted. A confession? An explanation?

"_Raven, could I talk to you for a minute?"_

Raven continued to stare at the TV. Robin walked around the back of the couch so he could look her in the eyes. Raven looked up at him from the couch.

"_Well Richard, what else could you possibly want to say to me that wasn't voiced at breakfast?"_ She sneered as she rose from the couch.

He didn't know how to answer that now, having his motives from earlier change.

Raven continued to look at him for a moment before getting up and walking out the room. She had enough to think about without Robin adding to it. And when he was ready to explain himself he would.

Robin watched her get up and walk out of the room. Well this didn't go as planned at all. He sat down on the long red couch. He couldn't do anything right when it came to Raven. It took Beastboy's statement to realize that. They were his friends and Raven was his best friend. Being in a relationship shouldn't change that. He felt awful now. So he was through playing. He was just going to be honest with himself and Raven.

He got up and walked to the elevator.

Raven lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her life worked the way it was and now that was about to change. She was about to lose the one thing that kept her grounded. She guessed it wasn't the end of the road. I mean there were always other placed open other nights. But it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't feel the same. Stupid Robin. Right about now he was the root of all her problems. Why couldn't he just leave her the fuck alone! He should just go to Starfire and get out of her life. Even though she wanted him there she knew that he world would be a lot easier without him. Raven hated having a weakness. So she was going to rid herself of it. She didn't need Robin and her world would not end without him.

***knock knock***

Raven didn't want to think about whom that would be at her door even though she was pretty sure who it was. She thought about just laying there and ignoring him.

***knock knock***

He would only stay there for so long. She could just turn her back to the door and waited until he left.

***KNOCK***

"_UGH!"_

She got up angrily and pulled the door open.

"_What Robin!"_ she yelled in his face.

Unmoved by her anger Robin just stood there and looked at her. He knew what he wanted to say and he was going to say it.

"_I like watching you dance."_

…***slap***

* * *

**A/N: **sorry this took awhile. Not sure why but this has been a hard chapter for me to write, i just wasn't feeling it. Also i've noticed that a lot of people favorite my story but I don't get a lot of feedback. I like hearing what you guys have to say about the story and i take your suggestions seriously. Please review. Thanks :)

**IsabellaRoth: **haha! I love reading your reviews.

**Bellavira: **Thanks :)


	5. You have woken the Monster

Chapter five- Seven deadly sins

Starfire wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on right in front of her and she didn't approve. What was happening in front of her wasn't supposed to be because her life was perfect. What was happening would ruin her happiness. Everyone thought she was just a optimistic member of the team with thoughts that only concerned world happiness and the well-being of the team. They didn't know Starfire.

She could see the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him. She wasn't sure whether they realized their feelings for each other yet, for Robin was still here in her arms. She'd admit, she could picture them together and that made her so much angrier. They were so alike. Secretive, distant, extremely intelligent, painful pasts. Raven had things she herself could never give Robin. But she never dwelled on that thought too much because he lay here in her arms not Raven's.

Raven.

Oh Raven.

Why did it have to be Robin? Raven could have gotten anyone. Not that she was aware of that knowledge. Raven had grown into quite a lady in these past couple of years. Standing at an average height of 5'4 she had a body most women only dreamed of. The curves any men would kill to get their hands on. Her violet hair shining with health every time anyone saw her like she just woke up with perfect hair. She had ditched her short bob for a longer one, her hair now framing all of her face and the ends gracefully resting on her collar bone. Raven was a seductress in denial. That was the best way Starfire could describe her. She just had this air that gave her the power to make the simplest moves look sensual. But with that came unawareness. She had no idea what she was capable of. Starfire was beautiful, but in an entirely different way. She was a light beauty. Raven was exotic. Starfire loved herself and the way she looked. But sometimes she found herself wanting to look exotic. She looked down at Robin peacefully sleeping in her lap. Right now they both resided on the huge red trademark couch in the common room. This was the way it was supposed to be, and this was the way it was going to stay. Starfire was going to make sure of that. She continued to play around in his hair with a distant cold look on her face.

Robin's ears rang all over again once when he thought back to the slap he just received a couple of hours ago. Everything went much differently in his head. This is how it should have gone.

"_I like watching you dance"_

**Raven smiled as she jumped into Robin's arms for a huge hug. **

"_I'm so glad that my secret hasn't jeopardized our friendship or your trust in me. You know I didn't mean to hurt you with my secret."_

**Robin looked down at her after hearing her say that. He was still a little foggy on the whole** _"why I kept_ _this a secret part"_

"_About that Raven, I still don't like the fact that you kept it a secret from me, you're my best friend and you can talk to me about anything."_

**With that they both walked into Raven's room to talk the night away…like old times.**

Yeah. That was how it was supposed to be. Instead it went a little something like this.

***slap***

**Robin just sat there and stared at the carpet from where his face was now angled. That was completely un-expected yet, understandable. **

**Raven just stared at him from her door. She was so angry she couldn't decide what she wanted to do next. **

**Robin turned around to look at Raven, letting the confusion show clearly on his face. What could he possibly follow that statement up with? Sorry?**

**Raven started to turn around and go back in her room. Robin grabbed her arm. **

"_Raven wait! That came out wrong, I mean right, I mean…..wait a minute! Can I please just say one thing to you?"_

**Raven turned around with a look that would have made Trigon proud.**

"SAY _something to me? Robin do you hear yourself? Say what? I think you've said enough!"_

"_Why are you so angry at me? I just don't get you anymore Raven, what do you want me to say to you? Do you want me to call you a slut instead? Would you like me to tell you that as the leader I don't approve of what you're doing? Raven I'm telling you the truth. I honestly do like what you do on stage. As your best friend I'm telling you that I approve of what you've been sneaking around to do. How is that bad?"_

_**Raven stared at Robin in disbelief. She breathed in a couple of times to push back her anger before she spoke.**_

"_Robin you are a smart boy, so when I say this I know that something in that big head of yours will click. YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME! Why wouldn't I be upset? I would think you of all people would understand how I value privacy. Yes you are my best friend and as my best friend you should know that. Don't look at me like that Robin because I can name things right off the bat that you kept from the team. From me. So don't give me that secret bullshit. And you can take your fucking approval and shove it Robin. As of lately I even question if we are best friends. Good night." _

_**With that parting statement Raven shut the door in Robin's face. Once again Robin was stuck dumbfounded in Raven's doorway. Only this time something had clicked.**_

Little did both of them know that Starfire was around the corner and had heard everything. She could use this to her advantage. And she would.

Poor Beastboy. No one to call his own. Every since Terra left he really hadn't dated anyone or found anyone worth his time…until now. She had been right under his nose the entire time. Why had he never seen her like this before? I mean she had changed a lot in the last couple of years but she was still the same girl. Still the same girl the rest of the team saw. The fact that he had been living with her the entire time and never noticed her made him slightly angry. He could have had her by now. He could have saved her the heartache and pain Terra's betrayal gave her. She trusted terra. They all had. But it was never too late. It was never too late to go after her. But he did feel kind of bad. She loved another man. Another man that he felt didn't treat her as well as he should. This was his chance to get the girl he loved.

"Hey, Starfire!"


End file.
